7x5
by Sylver O. Maybee
Summary: He was there when I first opened my eyes, and hopefully he will be there when I finally close them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 9, or any of the characters, heck I don't really own the plot, just the tweaks...

To Clarify: I just saw the movie 9 and I loved it! But I hated the character 9. He had no personality!!! This story is told in the point of view of 7.

7x5

Chapter 1

When I first opened my eyes, he was there, and I hope when I close them for the final time, he is there too. The world was different when I awoke. It had colors, though dying ones, and our creator still lived. The TV was on all day, but all it showed were scenes of mayhem and death. The creator told us it was to show us our mission. I looked away.

Gradually, all eight of us were "born". The ninth was hanging there, not moving. We were all fearful. The creator was dead, this ninth of us was dead too. We didn't have time to be afraid for long. An explosion ripped through the silence of mourning. 3 and 4 ran behind me as I clasped 5's hand. 1 took immediate charge. He told us he knew of a place the people on TV had called "sanctuary". As a metal claw burst into the house, we ran. Scenes of chaos littered the ground. Huge metal beasts crashed into cars and buildings. It was worse than what the creator had shown us. Running into a tin can, the eight of us huddled close.

For now we were safe. The beasts couldn't find us, but we knew we'd have to leave sooner or later. It was then that the tin can started to shake. A huge red eye glared down at us. Bolting out of the other end we ran underneath a huge helmet. I was squeezing 5's hand even tighter now. We looked up towards each other, but then looked down at the ground. It was then that 1 told me to go on ahead, to scout. I grudgingly let go of 5's hand and crept out of the helmet. Just outside, a huge beast stay waiting. I ran past it hoping to distract it and turn it away from the others. All seven of the others ran even closer towards the large building. A second beast ripped the helmet off of them, and hurled it into vast oblivion. The seven of them scattered as I felt a pain in my gut. 5 was slower than the rest of them, and the huge metal terror was closing in on him. I glanced forward and turned back the second I heard a sickening crash. 5 was still ahead of the monster, but his eye was crooked and distorted. 2 rushed to help him, and a sigh of relief rippled through me. But to my horror, a huge foot was above their heads ready to smash the both of them. I told 3 and 4 to take the lead, and I ran towards 5 and 2. Jumping, I hit both of them out of the way of the beast. 5's face was just centimeters from mine and if I could've, I would've blushed. Instead, I composed myself and held out a copper hand to help him up. 2 was already catching up to the others, and I steadily helped 5 catch up too.

We had finally made it to the sanctuary. 5's burlap head was resting on my shoulder, and my copper fingers were tight around his. We sat down in the huge building as 1 did a head count. 3 and 4 were no where to be seen. 2 took to repairing 5. He removed the bent eye and placed a piece of leather in its place. I was there the entire time. When 5 was fully functional, 1 sent the two of us to explore this new home. We knew there was a top floor, but it would take hours to climb it. We came back towards the group and told them all we had seen. 2 immediately set to figuring a way up to the second floor. 5 and I sat down on the cold floors instead. He rested his head back on my shoulder. As I was gazing up at the sky, I felt a heavy weight. He had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own 9, k?

7x5

Chapter 2

When I woke back up, 5 was nowhere to be seen. I felt a strange pang of loneliness. Everything seemed silent. It wasn't until I stood up that I heard noise. 6 was scrambling around his parchment looking excited. I walked over to his cave-like studio and asked him what had happened.

"Oh it's just amazing 7! Amazing! I've only seen it on the magic box, but look! It's here!!"

I looked down towards his paintbrush and gazed in awe at what he was holding. Red paint! "Where did you find it?"

"In the Emptiness! Isn't it a prize?" The slightly eccentric stitch punk held it up.

"What was it like out there?" My mind drifted off.

"Dirty...and empty.." 6 seemed at a loss for words.

"Don't let 1 see your new prize." I gave him a half smile.

"I'm saving it for something special." 6 answered completely unrelated.

2 had stayed up all night making some sort of a device to get us to the top floor. 5 was completely in awe. When he saw me, he gave me a child-like grin.

"Nice." I told 2, surveying the bucket and rope.

"Well, it's nice to know that somebody else thinks useful." The elder stitch punk gave a half snort as he glanced towards one. "You think you could help me get it up to the top floor?" he held out a piece of the rope. "5's already said he would help."

I grabbed the twine. "Of course!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we clambered towards the top floor, I could feel the weight of this new mechanism. "What did you make this out of?" I gasped as I stretched out a copper finger. "Freaking lead?"

2 chuckled. "Nope, just tin."

5 was already ahead. He must have been running off his adrenaline at the amazing design. He saw me struggling and reached out his hand. I clasped onto it as he heaved me upwards. We were just centimeters apart again and as I turned away I was greeted by 2's knowing smile. When 5 was just out of hearing range, he whispered, "He's been talking about you all morning."

I was suddenly embarrassed, I ran slightly forwards.

The top floor was spectacular. There was a room stretching outwards, towards the Emptiness, and I could already hear 5 talking to 2 about something the twins had shown him before. 2 said he was going to tell 1 about the success of our expedition. He sprinted out with a wink.

I sat down on the railing of this magnificent room and sighed. The Emptiness seemed even more tantalizing from up here. I grew warmer as 5 sat down beside me. His hand found mine, and for a moment we just sat there, hands clasped.

"Have you ever thought of what it's like out there?" my question seemed to shock him. "Do you think it's as awful as 1 says it is?"

He shook his head. "2's been down there a lot."

I placed my head gently on his shoulder. "I think it's beautiful."

"Just like you." He quickly placed a claw in front of his mouth, as if he didn't want that to slip out. He promptly stood up and raced down to the first floor.

My happy state drifted away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own 9!! I sooo wish. :)

7x5  
Chapter 3

When darkness had fallen, I couldn't help myself anymore. I had to explore that vast wonderland down there. As I attempted to slip through one of the many cracks in our large building home, I heard a voice.

"You're going out there aren't you?" 5 sounded concerned, but as if he already knew the answer.

I nodded. "Don't tell 1, okay?"

An half smile formed on his face, but then he continued to look sullen. "Be careful."

I stuck a copper hand on his shoulder, "I will, I promise."

------------------------------------------------------

I started to run. I couldn't get the strange feelings out of my mind. Only one thing really stood out in my mind. 5. If something happened to him, I would die. A huge building loomed over me. My instant curiosity overwhelmed my fear. As I walked into a gaping hole in the side I heard a queer, oddly familiar clicking noise.

Small optics peered out of the darkness at me. They were getting closer, clicking rapidly. Two stitch punks surrounded me. I pulled the boys into a hug. 3 and 4 scanned me carefully as if to say "Where were you?" I ruffled their hoods. They clicked in happiness.

"You have to come back with me!" I was excited, the others would love to see them alive. The boys frowned and shook their heads. "Only for a while, please?"

They looked up a little swayed by my please. Then four nodded his head. Three looked around, and started projecting a clip onto the walls of the old building.

1 was there looking angry. "How dare you go into the Emptiness! Are you stupid or something? You don't belong here if you disobey me!"

They looked up with fear in there eyes.

"Well, that's pretty bad I admit..." then a devious smile formed on my face. "I could sneak ya' in just to see 2, 5, and 6."

The twins were so excited that they decided to keep my rebellion in their photographic memory.


End file.
